Frente a la tumba silenciosa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Halloween conlleva vivir una aventura en el cementerio, pero también hay impaciencia, sentimientos y mucho amor.


Este minific participa en el evento especial de **Halloween** para fan destacado en Imaginación fanfiction.

Añado que amo este manga pero mi OTP es el ChizuRyu, así que estoy como un pez fuera del agua con estos dos.

* * *

**Pareja: **Shouta y Sawako

**Género: **_Humor_ y Drama.

**Ganado por**: Celia Hndz

**Cosas de Halloween escogidas**: visitar tumbas a media noche.

**ADVERTENCIAS: ** Ooc seguramente.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos a Karuko Shiina.

* * *

**Frente a la tumba silenciosa**

* * *

—¿Estáis seguros que hacemos bien en estar por aquí?

Chizu dio un respingo al escuchar algo tras ella. No había absolutamente nadie. Empezó a caminar de nuevo y terminó dándose de bruces con Ryu, que se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—Los fantasmas no existen —aseguró Kazehaya algo más adelante que ellos dos—. Has visto demasiadas películas de miedo.

Chizu habría querido reprochárselo de no ser porque Sawako sonrió a su lado. Esa sonrisa dulce suya y de ánimo.

Recordaba cómo había corrido a su casa horas antes con la idea de aprovechar que Ryu estaba de regreso para ir a una reunión en Halloween. Kazehaya había dado la idea de reunirse juntos los cuatro. Habría preferido algo típico de parejas y no meterse en el cementerio de visita.

¿Acaso esa gente no era consciente de lo aterrador que era? Aunque en realidad debía de confesar que se había mostrado lo suficientemente emocionada por la idea de ver a su amiga en acción con Kazehaya que hasta ignoró el lugar al que iban hasta que estuvieron dentro.

Sawako, por su parte, estaba emocionada y preocupada.

Generalmente, era ella la que se quedaba detrás y la que daba terror a los demás. Aquel recuerdo fue algo pesado hasta que sintió la mano de Kazehaya rodear la suya. El chico le sonrió animadamente.

—Lo hacemos rápido y volvemos. ¿vale?

—¡Sí! —exclamó sonriente.

Escuchó a Chizuru gritar una vez más y al volverse, la vio sujeta del brazo de Ryu, apretándose contra él. El chico casi había perdido el equilibrio y pudo notar que sus ojos se abrían bastante ante aquel repentino acercamiento.

La idea era pasar un pequeño reto en el que, si conseguían dejar una calabaza pequeña en una tumba con una trágica historia de muerte y asesino de su portador, recibirán a cambio unos descuentos especiales para comprar en una tienda de pasteles muy famosa.

Kazehaya había supuesto que a las chicas les gustaría la pequeña aventura y que luego podrían comprar algo y comerlo tranquilamente en casa de Ryu. Aunque no demasiado tiempo.

Si el chico miraba también hacia atrás, dejando de ser muy consciente de la mano que sujetaba en la suya, podría notar que Ryu se moría por estar a solas con Chizu. Algo normal, por supuesto.

Si miraba a Sawako no podía evitar pensar que también le gustaría poder pasar mucho más tiempo con ella. La cantidad de tiempo que pasaban separados era inmensa y ese poco tiempo era suficiente como para desear estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

—¡Espera… Ryu!

Ambos se detuvieron para volverse. Ryu estaba atajando por otra calle, mientras que Chizuru era arrastrada El beisbolista no se detuvo pese a todo y se la llevó consigo.

Kazehaya no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás su amigo era incluso más impaciente que él.

—Ah… —Sawako dio un paso hacia ellos, preocupada—. ¿Deberíamos de ir con…?

—No —negó rápidamente. Luego parpadeó, rascándose la nuca—. El camino es este y… ellos seguramente quieran estar a solas un rato.

Sawako tardó en comprenderlo. Quizás fueron sus mejillas sonrojadas o la forma en que intentaba en que su mano no temblara pese a los guantes. Diablos, estar enamorado era todo muy complicado para su corazón y para su tranquilidad.

—Vale —titubeó ella.

Kazehaya sintió que tiraban de él cuando ella avanzó por delante. Una sonrisa suya bastó para que todo su cuerpo se acelerase.

—No queda mucho para la tumba —informó cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre—. Vayamos despacio.

Sawako asintió y acomodó su paso a él.

—¿Qué ocurre con esta tumba exactamente?

Kazehaya se había informado de antemano.

—Es de un asesino —respondió—. La han escogido por el dramatismo detrás de las muertes que ocasionó.

Sawako abrió la boca para preguntar.

—Mejor no quieras saberlo —recomendó.

Aunque con lo curiosa que era Sawako con las historias de terror no dudaba en que más tarde fuera a buscar información.

Sin embargo, tenerla ahora mismo para él sólo era fantástico, aunque estuvieran en medio de un cementerio, un lugar que para muchos no era nada romántico.

Se preguntó por un momento si Ryu sería más lanzado que él, si Sawako se sorprendería de las ganas que tenía de abrazarla o si deberían de darse la vuelta a irse a un lugar más cómodo y caliente, como su piso, por ejemplo.

De tan sólo pensarlo estuvo a punto de darse cabezazos contra la farola más cercana.

Se había vuelto un condenado pervertido.

—Ah, la tumba es esa —indicó Sawako levantando la mano libre.

Kazehaya dio un respingo. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se le había ido el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Vio la figura del organizador junto a la tumba y éste levantó la mano al darse cuenta.

Al acercarse, tras contarle un poco sobre el evento les entregó la calabaza y luego, les dejó un momento a solas.

—Vaya, fue más rápido de lo que pensé —musitó.

—Sí… —concedió ella.

Kazehaya tomó aire lentamente, intentando relajarse.

—¿Crees que Chizu y Ryu ya estén fuera?

—Ah, no lo sé —confesó sin poder evitar mostrar su confusión—. Probablemente Ryu quiera atesorarla más tiempo.

Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron.

—Puedo comprenderlo.

Sawako, que había bajado la cabeza por vergüenza, la levantó para mirarle.

—Yo también… también lo atesoro. El tiempo que pasamos juntos. Atesorarte es lo que no puedo remediar. A veces, quiero atesorarte hasta el punto de parecer…

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¡Yo también!

Apartó la mano para mirarla al sentir que tiraba de su ropa.

—Yo también… también atesoro todos los momentos contigo. Y quiero atesorar muchos más. No importa si es raro. Te atesoro.

Sawako enredó sus dedos en los suyos. Era hermosa, definitivamente. Del tipo de hermosura que uno llegaba a pensar que no se merecía.

No pudo reprimirse, inclinarse y hacer aquello con lo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

Sólo, frente aquella tumba, sus sentimientos se expandieron.

Hasta el siguiente momento.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer y apoyarme =)**

**Chia**


End file.
